With the development of network technology and the popularity of mobile intelligent terminals, people are using more and more terminal devices. Through these terminal devices, such as televisions, cell phones, car TVs and tablet computers, etc., people can access the Internet to obtain information to meet the demand of daily work and entertainment. Designed for different application scenarios, these terminal devices are built on different platforms. However, a user may need to use a same application service among various terminal devices.
With current technologies, if the user wants to use the same application service on terminal devices with different platforms, such as a map navigation application, the user needs to download and to install different applications for different platforms from an electronic market. For example, for a terminal device with Android platform, the user needs to download and install an Android application from the electronic market, and for a terminal device with IOS platform, the user needs to download and install an IOS application. Thus, for a user with a large number of terminal devices, the operations can be very cumbersome.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.